The main objective is to delineate the contribution of normally occurring embryonic sensory stimulation to postnatal species-specific auditory perception in several species of ducklings. This is accomplished by taking away, replacing, or adding to normally occurring embryonic auditory stimulation and measuring the effects of such manipulations on the embryo's and hatchling's species-specific perceptual preferences and discrimination abilities.